Building Time
Building Time is a series of Stampylongnose and IBallisticSquid on the Minecraft Xbox that started on September 25th, 2015. Starring Stampylongnose, and IBallisticSquid, Building Time is a quick build series where Squid and Stampy must "Build in Time!" This is the last regular Minecraft series which features the Stampy-Squid tandem. History Stampy and Squid originally decided to do this series because of a past series of theirs with the same basic concept. Earlier before the airing of the series, Stampy had posted tweets on Twitter about requesting suggestions for the quick build. He revealed the new series a day before the airing also on Twitter. Plot The series was all about building in time. Stampy and Squid would have under 15 minutes to build something based on a selected theme in their squares which were separated by a giant black wall. After they have each built something they would "burn the wall" revealing what the other person had built. The viewers would then had to vote for which build they thought was the best. Then the winner would be announced at the beginning of the following episode. Once a winner had been declared (by the group of assorted apes and monkeys who count the votes), they would place one block onto their podium. The winner of the series would be declared once either Stampy or Squid reach 50 wins. Themes for the builds were suggested by the viewers and were chosen by Sqaishey. To suggest a theme you would just leave a comment on one of the videos. Episodes Episode 1: Island paradise is a dream, y'know bois ;) Episode 2: Wonderland Episode 3: Pond Episode 4: Man at the Gym Episode 5: Alien Planet Episode 6: Halloween Special Episode 7: Fireworks Display Episode 8: Disco Night Episode 9: Funfair Episode 11: Dog Park Episode 12: 3 Mini Mini-Builds Episode 13: Star Wars Special: Lightsaber Fight Episode 14: Christmas Special: Gingerbread House Episode 15: New Year Special: New Years Eve Party Episode 16: Safari Episode 17: Tree House Episode 18: Salad Land Episode 19: Birthday Party (Squid's Birthday) Episode 20: Art Gallery Episode 21: Dream Date Episode 22: Airport Episode 23: Game Show Episode 24: Camping Episode 25: Robot Invasion Episode 26: Secret Garden Episode 27: Easter Special: Easter Egg Hunt Episode 28: Adventure Map Episode 29: Circus Episode 30: Arcade Episode 31: Candy Factory Episode 32: Animal Farm Episode 33: Double Special - Train Station (Part 1) Episode 34: Double Special - Train Station (Part 2) Episode 35: Bowling Alley Episode 36: The Wither Storm Epsidoe 37: Godzilla Episode 38: 4J Studios Special - Shipwreck Episode 39: Football (Soccer) Stadium Episode 40: Parade Episode 41: Jack the Dragon Killer Episode 42: Clock Tower Episode 43: Karate Dojo Episode 44: Holiday Retreat Episode 45: Double Special - The Future (Part 1) Episode 46: Double Special - The Future (Part 2) Episode 47: Supermarket Episode 48: Wizard Tower Episode 49: Jungle Episode 50: Film Set Episode 51: Crystal Caves Episode 52: Blimp Episode 53: MEGA BUILD - Enchanted Forest (Part 1) Episode 54: MEGA BUILD - Enchanted Forest (Part 2) Episode 55: MEGA BUILD - Enchanted Forest (Part 3) Episode 56: MEGA BUILD - Enchanted Forest (Part 4) Episode 57: Giant Board Game Episode 58: Something Peculiar Episode 59: Volcano Episode 60: Aquarium Episode 61: Robot Episode 62: Tiger Episode 63: Computer Episode 64: Space Station Episode 65: Wild West Episode 66: Santa's Grotto Episode 67: Santa's Grotto Episode 68: Wedding Episode 69: Transformer Episode 70: Party Bus Episode 71: Building Time?! Episode 72: Build Anything?! Episode 73: Chinese Garden Episode 74: Dreamland Episode 75: Pigsty Derby Episode 76: Quidditch Episode 77: Ancient Building Episode 78: Fairytale Episode 79: Man On The Moon Episode 80: Movie Night Episode 81: Anything! Episode 82: MEGA BUILD - Time (Part 1) Episode 83: MEGA BUILD - Time (Part 2) Episode 84: MEGA BUILD - Time (Part 3) Episode 85: The Final Building Time Top 10's The Top 10 lists for the series can be found here. Trivia * Originally Episode 1 was going to feature the building of the podiums. This episode was filmed but never aired. * The Building Time Theme Song was written by Sqaishey and sung by Stampy and Squid. * Sqaishey picks the weekly themes. Category:Series Category:Iballisticsquid